SHERLOCK What's the fuck ?
by SherlockIsNotReal
Summary: Grand délire. Tout s'embrouille. John : Où est-il ? Dites moi où est-il ? Et si il est retourné dans sa tombe, je n'hésiterai pas à la déterrer ! Jim : Il est parti disséqué une tête de taureau. John : Pourquoi taureau ? Jim : Premier animal qui est venu à l'esprit de l'auteur. Mycroft : Sherlock, dêpeche toi de fuir avant qu'il arrive. SH : Vous êtes TOUS des TRAITRES !
1. 1Saison1

Jim : Quelqu'un a du pop corn ?

**M'enfin pourquoi voudrais tu du pop corn ? **

Jim : On va regarder Sherlock, non ?

**HEIN ? **

Jim : Ben oui, c'est ce qui est prévu ! Bon quelqu'un a du pop corn ?

**Hep, là ! Tu veux dire quoi "regarder Sherlock ?"**

Jim : Le voir nu, avec son...

**Stop soit discret il y a des enfants qui lisent !**

Jim : Non mais je me fiche des enfants, il est dit que Sherlock est interdit aux moins de 10 ans en France et 12 ans au Royaume Uni.

**Bon, okay, mais pas question de voir Sherlock nu !**

Jim : Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Ce serait le rêve de tout le monde de voir ce mec nu et...

_Sherlock : De voir qui ?_

Jim : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH UN REVENANT !

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, je peux avoir un autographe ? **

Sherlock : De voir qui nu ?

Jim : Oh, hum personne.

**Il voulait regarder Sherlock.**

Sherlock : Okay, on regarde "Study in Pink" ?

Jim : T'as du pop corn ?

Sherlock : Mais pourquoi du pop corn ? ...(réflexion intense) John tu as du pop corn ?

Jim : Il répond pas.

**Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne. **

Sherlock : T'es cruel tu sais ?

Jim : Trop...snif...Johnny Boy.

**Bon vous allez me laisser tranquille ! **

Sherlock : Okay, on regarde Study in Blue ?

John : In Pink. Sherlock.

Jim : Johnny Hallyday !

John : C'est qui, lui ?

Sherlock : C'est Jim.

John : nan mais je sais ! Je veux dire Johnny Hallyday !

Jim : C'est un mec cool avec une grosse gueule.

John : au fait, on est censé faire quoi ?

Jim : Regarder Study In Scarlett.

Sherlock : Hein ?

Jim : A tes souhaits.

John : In Pink.

Sherlock : J'ai pas éternué.

Jim : Je sais.

John : Bon euh, on fait quoi là ?

Sherlock : ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me poses cette question...

**Bon vous allez arrêter et vous allez tranquillement me laisser écrire cette foutue fanfic...**

Jim : Tu te souviens quand tu as frappé ce cadavre dans ton tout premier épisode.

Molly : J'étais là aussi.

Jim : Oh, Molly ! 3

Sherlock : -_-

John : O_o

Jim : Arrêtez de faire cette tête là !

Sherlock : Je veux un cadavre et le frapper jusqu'à que Jim disparaisse de ma vue.

Jim : Tu veux me frapper ? 3

Sherlock : La ferme.

Irene : Quelqu'un a dit "Frapper" ?

Jim : Mais qu''est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'es pas dans la saison 1 !

John : C'est vrai, mais toi non plus tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est pour le premier épisode.

Sherlock : Je peux partir ?

**Non.  
**

Sherlock : POURQUOI ?

Mycroft : Parce que c'est ainsi.

Jim : Tout le monde a cru que t'étais Moriarty lors de l'épisode "Study in Blood" ! T_T

John : In Pink.

Jim : C'est pareil.

Mycroft : J'ai peut-être l'air plus méchant que toi ?

Sherlock : Je confirme.

Jim : OUIN ! irene ! Dit qui est le plus méchant ! T_T

Irene : Je trouve que c'est plutot Mycroft. Il y a tellement de sous entendus dans ce qu'il dit à John.

Mycroft : Vous n'étiez pas censé être là...

**Bon et moi je fais quoi ?**

Sherlock : Je veux que Jim s'en aille.

John : Je veux que Sherlock se taise.

Irene : Je voudrais bien qu'on passe à la saison 2 immédiatement.

Mycroft : Je veux un beignet.

Molly : Je voudrais partir.

Jim : Je veux baiser Sherlock.

TOUS ( sauf Jim ) : HEIN ? OoO

Mycroft : Vas-y tu peux.

**Hey ! Y a des enfants qui lisent vous pouvez pas faire ça ici !**

Jim : Oh ?! T'es d'accord ?

**ARGH ! Je vous censure ! Revenez au prochain chapitre. Et ramenez du pop corn si vous le voulez...**


	2. 2Saison1

Sherlock : John ! Je suis traumatisé !

John : Par quoi ?

Sherlock : On m'a abandonné !

John : Tu sais que on est pas encore à la saison 2. On ne doit parler que de la saison 1...

Sherlock : c'est ce que je fais ! Tu te rends comptes je reste 1 an, devant une bombe avec une arme dans la main ! LA HONTE !

John : C'est le temps que prends les scénaristes, les acteurs, la chaine à mettre en route notre série.

Sherlock : snif...

Jim : Oh ! Mon petit, tu veux aller dans mes bras.

Sherlock : Jim...beuh...*calin*

Jim : *calin*

**Hey, qui a déjà vu deux ennemis s'enlaçait ? **

John : Moi.

**Non mais je voulais pas dire...Enfin bref.**

Sherlock : Beurk...

Jim : Quoi ?

Sherlock : Tu sens le cadavre rouillé.

John : ça rouille les cadavres ?

Sherlock : Oui, je pense.

Jim : O_O

Mycroft : Non.

Sherlock : Si.

Mycroft : Non.

Sherlock : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Mycroft : Je suis dans la saison 1, je te préviens.

John : Bon on a compris.

Jim : Je vais m'en aller.

Sherlock : Ok. Vas-y.

Jim : T_T je compte pas pour toi ?

Sherlock : Va te faire foutre !

Mycroft : Voyons un peu de langage.

Sherlock : Okay. Va te faire enculé, Moriarty.

Mycroft : J'aurais ajouté, fils de pute.

Sherlock : Fils de pute.

Jim : OUIN ! Gatiss, on m'a insulté.

John : Il est parti, où ?

Sherlock : Qui ?

John : Mais Jim.

Sherlock : Se plaindre au scénariste de notre langage grossier.

John : Lequel ?

Sherlock : Le dernier.

John : Ah, celui qui te fait rester un an devant...

Sherlock : Inutile de le répéter.

Mycroft : J'ai même hérité de son physique.

Sherlock : On s'en fout.

John : Tu as eu qui toi, Sherlock ?

Sherlock : Moi ? J'en sais rien...Celui qui me joue à un nom bizarre triplé d'un visage bizarre et...

John : Je te préviens que le visage tu l'as.

Mycroft : Il a un nom long, non ?

Sherlock : Je crois que c'est Beneluck CucumberTache.

John : Non, c'est pas ça.

Sherlock : C'est quoi, alors.

**Benedict Cumberbatch.**

John : A tes souhaits.

Sherlock : J'ai pas éternué.

John : Nan mais laisse tomber.

Mycroft : Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

John : Nan. Pas possible. Il est pas du tout célèbre.

Jim : Moi, c'est Andrew Scott, l'un des plus sexy !

Sherlock : Mais t'es pas censé aller pleurnicher dans les jupes d'Irene.

Jim : Nan, je suis seulement allé faire un tour pour bais...

John : Ok. Pas besoin de précision, Jim.

Jim : Tu m'as appelé Jim *_*

John : Sherlock, fais le taire.

Sherlock : Jim, tais toi.

Greg : Et moi, j'ai l'air de quoi dans cette histoire ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait du pop corn ?

John : Mais vous allez m'énerver avec le pop corn !

Sherlock : Il est allergique au pop corn.

John : Même pas vrai !

Greg : Dans la série, on ne le dit pas. Sherlock ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

John : On dit par contre que tu es un sociopathe.

Sherlock : C'est moi qui le dit.

Greg : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sherlock : Ben oui.

John : Tu es vraiment marié à ton travail.

Sherlock : J'ai même l'alliance et le décret de la mairie...


	3. 3Saison1

John : ça fait du bien d'être tout seul...

...

John : J'aime être seul.

...

John : Être seul ne me gène pas.

...

John : Donc je vais regarder tranquillement la saison 1.

...

John : Tout d'abord on me voit. Ensuite on voit des morts et ensuite...tiens je sais plus le nom de l'homme qui bat le cadavre avec Molly...

Mycroft : Je pense que vous pouvez le détacher, non ?

John : Il est si mignon comme ça ^^

Mycroft : Ne dites pas ça, vous allez vous faire huer par les fangirls

**ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *fans***

John : Même pas peur...

Mycroft : Ce que je veux dire...enfin détachez le quoi !

John : Non. Il ne m'a même pas détaché lors du "banquier sourd".

Seb : C'est "aveugle"...

John : Oui, bah je t'ai pas parlé, toi. Et qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Seb : Je suis dans la saison 1. Tu comptes le détacher ou pas ?

John : NON.

Jim : Oh ! Mon ennemi préférait pris dans les cordes du docteur Watson ! Je vais le prendre en photo et l'envoyer à tous les "Sherlocked".

Mycroft : C'est du trafic, Jim.

Jim : C'est pas de la drogueeuuuuh ! Souris !

Sarah : Allez quoi ! Détache le, il est à faire pitié.

**Vous avez deviné qui c'est ? *sadique***

John : Bon, à une seule condition.

...

John : Que tu embrasses Molly.

Sherlock **libéré : **Non MAIS ça VA PAS !

John : Très bien...

Sherlock : NON !

Jim : T'as qu'à m'embrasser *coeur*

Sherlock : Greg ! On veut que j'embrasse Molly ! Arrête les pour "harcèlement sexuel".

Greg : Hein ?

John : Rien.

Jim : Bisou, Sherlock.

Sarah : *yeux au ciel*

Mycroft : *tousse*

Greg : Nan mais imaginez Moffat et Gatiss qui vous voient, ils iront mettre le feu à leurs épisodes et à leurs scénarios. On attends assez pour réapparaitre dans quelques mois...

Sherlock : Bon bah, moi je retourne dans ma tombe...

TOUS : TOI TU RESTES ICI ! ON A PAS FINI AVEC TOI ! *Vengeance*

**Bon, si vous avez compris ce qui c'est passé, vous êtes doués, sinon considérez vous comme un idiot...lol**


End file.
